Ronnie Mitchell's life after walford
by chitty gen11
Summary: a Eastenders story that show's Ronnie Mitchell's life after leaving walford


Here is a story starring Ronnie mitchell and her life after walford, But instead of giving birth to a girl she has got a baby boy and she didn't have her baby taken away

Also sorry about if there isn't any plots it's just that I can't think of one at the moment and if any one has got any good ideas please let me know

Ronnie Mitchell was a single mum to 2 month old Alex and they both lived in a three bedroom detached house that had a back garden and a good mix of shops in walking distance as well as a doctor's surgery and a bus stop

She had been on her own since she had moved away form Walford and one of the things that Ronnie really wanted more than anything in the world was to have her family around to help her out because she finds it hard to cope with the responsibilities of having a baby to look after as well as holding down her job as a barmaid at her local,

Ronnie only worked part time so that she could earn enough money to keep up with paying the bills along with the mortgage to help keep a roof over her and Alex's head

While the rest of the money that Ronnie earnt often went on buying new clothes, shoes, a few magazines, DVDs, make up, perfume and any shopping that she needed such as disposable nappies, toys, baby wipes, household cleaning products for the bathroom and Kitchen, skin care hair care products like soap and shampoo including food for herself

But every time that Ronnie had to go in she was had to take Alex to work with her cause she couldn't find a babysitter to look after him also Ronnie had no choice

One of the things that Ronnie really wanted to have some grown up company for a change, Also Ronnie wanted to have a grown up conversation instead of talking baby talk all the time and her life felt so empty with out her family even though that she had got Alex

It was a beautiful summers day, Ronnie wasn't due in at work and when she was up and ready for the day she had put on a light blue vibrant floral mock wrap sweetheart neck top with neat cap sleeves

Her bottom half was covered up by a white 26 inch button pencil skirt and upon her feet was a pair of red round toe patent stiletto shoes that had 4 inch heels

While in her ears was a pair of huge chunky silver hoop earrings and smudged on her lips was red lipstick, She had tied her blonde hair up in to a ponytail

When Ronnie had got Alex dressed after his first nappy change of the day she had put him into a mid green envelope neck vest,

She was up in the nursery cause it was Alex's nappy changing time she had undone the nappy Ronnie held Alex's legs up in the air and was about to take it from underneath him when she just stood there towering above him. Alex had seamed of pooped everywhere and the smell was so strong that she could hardly breathe,

Then Ronnie took a few deep breaths and opened up the nappy then used the front of the nappy and begun wiping the excess poo off his bottom

Once the excess poo was off Ronnie then folded the nappy in half under Alex's bottom with the part that didn't have any poo on up and into a tight bundle to prevent any spillage. Then she took up a wipe out of the tub and started wiping around and under his little bits

When Alex had finished being cleaned, Ronnie placed the wipe into the nappy and rolled it up then put it into the nappy wrapper that was down beside her

As soon as the nappy had been thrown away Ronnie picked up the up nappy that was down beside her and opened it out,

Then slid it underneath him bottom lining the tabs up to his waist and begun to pull the front panel up between his legs and started smoothing out the sides around his tummy.

Once that was done Ronnie begun to unpeel the tabs and before she started to pull it over and across the front flap of the waistband she put her head forward so that her lips were lined up to his tummy then started to kiss it

When she was done Ronnie begun to pull the tab over and across the front flap of the waistband and stuck it down on the character strip to use as guides to ensure the fasteners are evenly spaced like she was wrapping something then repeated with the other side while keeping the nappy taut.

As Ronnie was doing up the nappy when suddenly Alex started grizzling and moaning and as he continued Ronnie was distracting him by talking to him in a babyish tone while she was finishing doing up the nappy

After she had finished Ronnie leaned forward and picked Alex up then took him over to the cot that was opposite the window which over looked the back garden

When Ronnie had reached it she lowered Alex in and while Ronnie stood towering above him she rested her head on her hands and looked proudly down at Alex smiling with a sweet motherly expression on her face like any loving mother can

As she smiled at him Ronnie begun talking to him and while Ronnie was speaking to Alex she took her head off her hands and started using facial gestures and hand movements to engage his attention

While she was engaging his attention, He just looked up at her wriggling about happily listening to the soothing sound of his mother's voice and to her vocal patterns

After Ronnie had finished she leaned over and lowered her arms in and took Alex out of the cot then placed him on her shoulder and walked out of the room and went down stairs

Later that day and Ronnie had decided to go out for a while, As she was out and about in town with Alex, While Ronnie walked along the high street pushing Alex in his pram

Her shoes were clocking on the pavement, her earrings were moving about. while Ronnie was walking down the street to mother care, On the way and as she passed a shop when suddenly something in the shop window caught her eye so she stopped outside the shop to have a quick look

As soon as she had finished looking Ronnie went on up the high street to mother care,

When she had got to mother care Ronnie entered the shop Ronnie wondered round just looking at all the items, While she looked round when Ronnie passed the rack that had all the latest baby range of baby clothes so she stopped and couldn't help but have a little look

But as she continued looking at the latest baby range of baby clothes when Alex started crying and as he cried Ronnie begun rocking him back and forth in his pram

When Alex was calm Ronnie stopped rocking then she went on, As she passed the baby toiletries she stopped cause Ronnie needed to get another pack of disposable nappies and some more baby wipes

But as she picked up different brand of disposable nappies when Alex begun crying again cause he was trying to tell her to put the pack that she had picked up back and to get the pampers

Twenty five minutes later and when Ronnie had left mother care, She had bought a few toys, a tub of baby wipes and a pack of disposable nappies

As soon as Ronnie was out she put the bag into the basket underneath the pram and went further on up the street to do a bit more shopping, But as she continued when suddenly she stepped in it and Ronnie didn't notice and as she continued pushing Alex in his pram when suddenly she felt something squishy underneath her foot

Realising that she had stepped in something Ronnie stopped for a moment then held her foot up with the bottom part of the shoe pointing towards the sky to see what she had trod in.

As Ronnie looked at what she had trod in, She gasped in horror and lowed her foot then started to scrape it off her shoe, Once she had scrapped all of the dog poo off her shoe Ronnie went on her way with Alex in tow

When it was time to go home Ronnie made her way to the bus stop and as soon as she had got to the bus stop when Ronnie saw that there was a bus,

But as she ran to catch it when the bus pulled out of the bus stop, So she had to wait for another bus to come,

As she stood and waited for a bus to come Ronnie peeped into the pram and looked at Alex who was looking up at her gurgling happily and wiggling about contentedly with his little arms and legs were kicking and hitting the air,

Ronnie just looked down at him smiling and giggling at him then she started to make a fuss over him and while she was fussing over him Ronnie lowed her arm in then started gently ran her index finger down his nose and round the outline of his face.

Once Ronnie had finished she covered her face and started playing peek - a-boo with him,

But she kept on looking to see if a bus was coming and when it did finally come Ronnie put her arm out to stop it and when the bus had stopped the driver opened the doors and lowered the platform

Then Ronnie got on with the pram crossing smoothly from pavement to platform, Once she was on the bus Ronnie dived into her bag and got her purse then paid her fair and when she had paid Ronnie grabbed her ticket then positioned the pram in the buggy zone and she sat down

On the way home and as Ronnie looked out of the window she couldn't help but think about some of her family and friends that she had left behind in Walford like her sister roxy just then Alex started to cry

So Ronnie took him out of the pram and held him close to her then she started rubbing his back with one hand while patting his bottom with the other then started bouncing Alex up and down a few times trying to distract and calm him down

It was too late, soon he was in full swing, As soon as she had reached her destination Ronnie pushed the bell that alerted the driver then put Alex back inside the pram, When the bus pulled in to the bus stop and the driver opened the door and Ronnie got off the seat then started to push the pram to the door

When Ronnie had got off the bus she walked along the pavement pushing Alex in his pram and once she had got home Ronnie walked up to the front door and dived into her hand bag and took out her key then forced it into the lock and turned it, as she turned it the door opened

As soon as she were inside the house Ronnie closed the door behind her and as she looked down she saw some mail on the floor so she knelt down and picked them up,

Then went over and put the mail along with her house keys onto the table and went over to the coat hook and hung the baby bag along with her handbag and hung them up

Once Ronnie had hung the bags up she went back over to the pram and took Alex out then placed him on her shoulder and walked into the living room,

As she entered Ronnie went over to the baby bouncer that was located in between the TV which was on the TV Stand with a sky digibox and DVD player underneath and the DVD cabinet and she put him in then walked out of the living room to put the shopping away,

An hour later and when Ronnie had finished changing Alex's nappy, emptying the bin which was crammed with old tea bags, kitchen towels, disposable nappies form previous nappy changes, tin cans, vegetable scraps along with the rest of the household waste

As well as tidying up the living room by putting things back where they belong and had neatly arranged the contents on the top of the table which was just a few inches form the sofa with a gap in between

She was sitting on the sofa that was in the middle of the room up against the wall by the living room door flicking mindlessly through the channels on the television. Her eyes wandered around the room

More coming soon


End file.
